Our Sunset, Our Sky
by Ultimashadow 2.0
Summary: Alternate Universe. Shu, recently dismissed from school, rushes up to the cliff to see the sunset with a very special friend. Shu x Bouquet. A thank you/Early Christmas present for Yamadori.


***Cracks my knuckles* Hello! **_**Ultimashadow**_** 2.0 here again with another story. Now, I am like… YEARS off from doing this. But, better late than never, right? I only have one motivation for doing this. And that's because I want to thank a very special friend for writing up stories for me. Yamadori, this one's for you. I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as the sky was a radiant orange color. A boy in a school uniform and black tied back hair ran across the town hurriedly. He turned at different avenues, and eventually came across a lone road upward. He smiled and began running up there again. Halfway up the road, another boy in a school uniform stood in the corner with a girl. He stopped running and greeted them, panting.<p>

"Haah… haah… H-Hey, Jiro. Hey, Kluke."

"Jeez, Shu. What are you rushing for?" Jiro chuckled a bit.

Kluke tugged on Jiro's arm a little to get his attention and raised a hand. "Maybe he's actually in a hurry to do his homework! Oh, I knew you'd come around, Shu!" Kluke began smiling like a child.

"Uhh… no. I gotta get up to the cliff. She's waiting for me." Shu scratched his head sheepishly.

Kluke deadpanned. "Oh. And here I thought you were actually devoting yourself to your studies."

"It's Shu, Kluke. That won't happen in another ten years." Jiro started to laugh at his words.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, guys. Anyway, I can't stay long. I gotta run. Later!" Shu waved at the two and began running again.

"…Ten gold says he likes her." Kluke grinned.

* * *

><p>Shu ran past the road and spotted a cliff. He grinned, took a deep breath, and ran toward the top of the cliff. There, he saw the back of a girl. The girl had black hair tied into twin tails. The light from the setting sun seemed to adorn her body quite well. This made Shu blush, thinking that she was almost like a goddess looking down on the world.(Seeing as they were on a cliff.) Regaining his composure, he walked slowly to her and lightly tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but turned around and smiled.<p>

"Hi, Shu. What took you so long?" She giggled.

"S-Sorry, Bouquet. I was busy after school. I wish I could've made it here faster." Shu looked down.

Bouquet just kept smiling. "You aren't too late. Now come on." She patted the grassy floor next to her. Shu took the hint and sat with his legs crossed beside her.

"The sunset looks nice today." Shu commented, smiling.

"It does." Bouquet looked back at the sunset and closed her eyes in happiness. However, a thought struck her head and she instantly turned to Shu. "Hey, Shu. Why did you call me over to the cliff anyway? Is there something important?"

Shu looked at Bouquet in response to her questions. He then looked away, blushing a little. Truth be told, he's had feelings for her for quite some time. However, he could never get the right words out of him. And when he could, there was always an outside force ruining it for him. But now they were sitting by a cliff alone together, watching the sunset. This was a perfect time to finally tell Bouquet what was on his mind.

"U-Uh… well, you see…" Shu struggled to find the right words to say.

Bouquet merely rested her head on his shoulder and patted him. "It's fine. If you can't say it yet, tell me later. We have time." The light of the sunset began to shine brighter.

"Y-Yeah, but… I kinda do wanna tell you something. Something important…" Shu looked down again, inwardly smacking himself multiple times for not being able to tell Bouquet what he really REALLY wants to.

"Shu, it's fine. But I am curious. What could you have to tell me that gets you all worked up each time? It's been like this for weeks." Bouquet poked his cheek.

Shu sighed, and then he looked at the sunset which seemed to be glowing even brighter. "Well… there's this girl. I really like her, but… I can't figure out how to tell her exactly what I want to. Whenever I so much as go near her, I feel like someone's gripping my soul and I can't even speak. It sucks, I tell you."

Bouquet's smile had vanished a little. She had to admit, she did possess feelings for Shu. But now, seeing him talk about another girl is slowly erasing the smile she had. But she decided to pry anyway. "This girl… is she in our school?"

Shu simply nodded.

"Hm... is she in our class?"

Shu nodded again.

"Is she pretty?"

"Of course she's pretty. I like her, stupid." Shu started to laugh. This made Bouquet laugh as well.

"Alright. How can you describe her? Maybe I know her."

Shu scratched his head. "Well… she has black hair."

"Uh-huh… that isn't really much information, Shu." Bouquet nudged his side. Out of their entire class, Kluke was the only one without black hair.

"U-Uh… she has very pretty eyes."

"Still not helping." Bouquet giggled. That narrowed down the choices, but only by a little bit.

"She… has… bigger breasts than Kluke." Shu ran out of details. This, however, earned him a punch to the head from Bouquet. "Ow!"

"Idiot." Bouquet giggled once again. "Anything else?"

"No. That's about it." Shu scratched his head again. He wanted to tell Bouquet more. Hell, he wanted to come right out and tell her he liked her. But he didn't want Bouquet to find out on her own. He wanted to tell her himself.

"Oh… okay then." Bouquet looked back at the sunset, which seemed to be at the exact same state as it was when she last looked.

Shu realized that he couldn't hide anymore. He knew that he had to get himself to confess to Bouquet at this very moment, otherwise this moment and this opportunity may never come again. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Bouquet's neck and rest his head on hers.

Bouquet blushed at Shu's actions. "Sh-Shu…? What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to know who I liked, right?" Shu whispered softly in her ear, making her blush more. "The girl I like… she's been the greatest friend to me ever since we met. Every time I look at her, my heart just wants to leap out of my chest. Her smile is heavenly, her eyes are beautiful, and her body is… well-endowed." Shu blushed at that last part, still smiling nonetheless. "The girl I like… is you, Bouquet."

Upon hearing Shu's confession, Bouquet's heart felt as if it just skipped like ten beats. She blushed more, turning her head to look directly into Shu's eyes. "Do… do you really mean that, Shu?"

Shu said no words in response. Instead, he gently grasped the back of Bouquet's head and kissed her lips. It wasn't too forceful, but it wasn't too soft either. To Bouquet, it felt like something out of a dream. To Shu, it felt like a huge weight had been finally lifted off his shoulders. The two pulled back after a few seconds, breathing lightly and staring at each other.

"Did that answer your question?" Shu smiled.

"No." Bouquet smirked teasingly. "Can you do it again?"

"Of course." Shu kissed Bouquet one more time as she replied with a little more force.

Unbeknownst to them, the sun had finally set and the moon was slowly making its way upward…

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Got that done. To be honest, I didn't think I'd make it. But considering that I wouldn't be able to post this on Christmas Day, I figured I'd just post this now. Even though it's early. The message behind this isn't tarnished in the slightest. So I'd like to take a minute and give a heartfelt thank you to Yamadori. You alone have done so much for me, my sister, our friends in the archive, and the archive itself. Without you, none of us would have gotten this motivation to write for the Blue Dragon Archive at all. You're our freakin' inspiration, man! You're like… the best writer this archive has seen! Anyway, I just wanna thank you for everything. For writing those birthday stories for my sister and I, for always being a good pal, and for gracing the archive with your stories full of awesome no matter how you were feeling. So on behalf of me, my sister, and practically the rest of the archive: Thank you, Yamadori.<strong>

**~Ultimashadow 2.0.**


End file.
